Ninja Warrior 59
this is the 59th season of Ninja Warrior in the English Commentary Box Jim North Stu Bennett and Laurie Hernandez in the Japanese one Shinya Sugiyama Ryusuke Ito and Akiko Kyo the half-half format was cancelled and wont happen because the producers couldnt be bothered Numbers 62 and 63 Olivia Vivian And Drew Dreschel were invited to compete because they were the Winners Of The National Ninja League Season 3 Finals Stage 1 75 seconds 1 floating steps 2 rope swing 3 paddle parkour American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL 4 ring turn version 5 slippery summit version 6 warped wall 7 crown graze American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL straight to the wedge which goes straight to the window hang which goes straight to the rope ladder 8 the wedge 9 window hang 10 rope ladder Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 2. rope swing 2 Maggie Owen 2. rope swing 3 Rena Higashi 2. rope swing 4 Mina Nagashima 1. floating steps 5 Yuji Suzuki 2. rope swing 6 Randy Muscle 5. slippery summit. time out 7 Shusuke Sato 3. paddle parkour 8 Deren Perez 3. paddle parkour. faceplanted on 2nd step and fell into the water 9 K.C Halik 2. rope swing 10 Jo Jo Bynum 2. rope swing 11 Lauren Taksa Representative 2. rope swing. 3rd wipeout competitor to compete on Ninja Warrior after Jessie Graff And Dean Macey 12 Tiana Webberley 2. rope swing 13 Natalie Duran 2. rope swing 14 Royall Eason 2. rope swing 15 Luis Moco 1. floating steps 16 Matthew Derouen 2. rope swing 17 Americus Abesamis 1. floating steps 18 Christian Ramirez 2. rope swing 19 Shane Daniels 2. rope swing 20 Keiji Udagawa 8. the wedge. tried to rush and failed with only 4 seconds left 21 Narumi Kitagawa 2. rope swing 22 Tetsuya Nakamoto 3. paddle parkour 23 Jimon Terakado 2. rope swing 24 Yuuto Totani 1. floating steps 25 Mizuho Maeda 2. rope swing 26 William Warner 2. rope swing 27 Jon Alexis Jr. 3. paddle parkour 28 Keitaro Katayama 5. slippery summit 29 Jun Sato 4. ring turn 30 Hiromichi Sato 5. slippery summit 31 Noriko Sagara 4. ring turn 32 Megumi Seymour 2. rope swing 33 Sono Goto 2. rope swing 34 Yoko Mori 2. rope swing 35 James McGrath 2. rope swing 36 Jon Stewart 3. paddle parkour 37 Emma Chapman 3. paddle parkour 38 Hunter MacIntyre 4. ring turn 39 Hiroshi Yamamoto 1. floating steps 40 Henry Cejudo 4. ring turn 41 Paul Anthony Terek CLEAR 3.4 seconds left 42 Bryant Powers 2. rope swing 43 Ryoga Vee 8. the wedge 44 R.J Roman CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 45 Kazuhiko Akiyama 2. rope swing 46 Mamoru Wada 3. paddle parkour 47 Miko Abe 3. paddle parkour 48 Asami Abe 3. paddle parkour 49 Tomohiro Hosoe 4. ring turn 50 Mick Krake 4. ring turn. failed dismount to the landing platform 51 Paul Ranger 3. paddle parkour 52 Glen West 2. rope swing 53 Cain Clarke 3. paddle parkour 54 Yuumi Seimiya 3. paddle parkour. in the shock of the tournament she tripped on the paddle boards section and fell into the water 55 Realityisawesome 2. rope swing 56 T2T Creator Of Ninja Warrior 1. floating steps 57 Ben Cossey 3. paddle parkour 58 Yuki Matsushima 2. rope swing 59 Jun Mizutani 1. floating steps 60 Hiromi Miyake 8. the wedge 61 Hiromi Satake 2. rope swing 62 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 6.2 seconds left. 1st non american to clear Stage 1 this tournament. backflipped up the warped wall 63 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 37.1 seconds left. did the rope ladder with about 44 seconds left but then started showing off and than throwing in a backflip and then hitting the buzzer with 37.1 left 64 Isaac Caldiero 4. ring turn 65 Jun Kubota 3. paddle parkour 66 Munetaka Miyazawa 2. rope swing 67 Paul Quark 1. floating steps 68 Ken Hasegawa 3. paddle parkour 69 Kane Kosugi 2. rope swing 70 Ben Polson 2. rope swing. long legs skimmed the water as soon as he grabbed the rope and swung 71 Corey Worthington 1. floating steps 72 Shingo Yamamoto 2. rope swing 73 Makoto Nagano 5. slippery summit 74 Toshihiro Takeda 3. paddle parkour 75 Bunpei Shiratori 4. ring turn 76 Mark Witmer CLEAR 1.5 seconds left 77 Katsumi Yamada 8. the wedge 78 David Campbell 5. slippery summit 79 Kenji Takahashi 3. paddle parkour 80 Karan Matsuda 3. paddle parkour. originally was about to attempt slippery summit but the reviewers closed up her run on the paddle boards section on the paddle parkour and her foot touched the middle meaning instant disqualification 81 Mitsuomi Takahashi 2. rope swing 82 Jonny Urzsuly CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 83 Tim Champion 8. the wedge 84 Timothy Shieff 8. the wedge 85 Shunsuke Nagasaki 10. rope ladder. grabbed the window hang let go and only grabbed the rope ladder with foot and fell into the water 86 Koji Yamada 1. floating steps 87 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 13.1 seconds left 88 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 89 Toby Segar 3. paddle parkour 90 Yuuji Urushihara 8. the wedge 91 Yoshiki Ito 8. the wedge 92 Shigenori Kobayashi 4. ring turn 93 Shinji Kobayashi 5. slippery summit 94 Masami Yusa 5. slippery summit 95 Rie Komiya CLEAR 32.5 seconds left 96 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 4. ring turn 97 Nicole Hibbert 4. ring turn 98 Kim Magnus 2. rope swing 99 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 23.6 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 43.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 11 clears Stage 2 50 seconds 1 railway 2 gappy ladder has big 0.5m gaps on every rung straight to every obstacle until the water walls rungs 3 curved stick slider 4 one-chain unstable bridge 5 peg roll 6 water walls version where you slide a 30k wall to the left and lift a 40k wall and unlock a 50k wall Competitors 41 Paul Anthony Terek 6. water walls. time out. cleared the 3rd wall but then timed out 44 R.J Roman CLEAR 7.8 seconds left 62 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 7.4 seconds left 63 Drew Dreschel 1. railway 76 Mark Witmer 4. one-chain unstable bridge. failed transition to 2nd board 82 Jonny Urzsuly 5. peg roll 87 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 8.0 seconds left 88 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 2.6 seconds left 95 Rie Komiya CLEAR 3.1 seconds left 99 Joe Moravsky 1. railway 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 8.1 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 11 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 175 seconds 1 rolling thunder version straight into nail clipper 2 nail clipper in Stage 1 3 arm bike straight into cliffhanger alley 4 cliffhanger alley 5 drum hopper 6 loop the loop the loop body prop 7 chinese lanterns 8 double pipe slider into wall pipe slider-wall swing fusion Competitors 44 R.J Roman 2. nail clipper 62 Olivia Vivian 8. double pipe slider to wall.1st to beat the cliffhanger alley obstacle. failed jump. had only about 44 seconds after loop the loop the loop body prop so she was trying to go ultra fast and then failed the jump on the double pipe slider to wall. nearly failed on the loop the loop the loop body prop but saved herself and cleared the obstacle 87 Kouji Hashimoto 4. cliffhanger alley. failed 2nd transition 88 Naoya Tajima 6. loop the loop the loop body prop. lost grip after 2nd loop the loop 95 Rie Komiya CLEAR 54.3 seconds left. 1st to clear Stage 3 since 3 to 4 tournaments ago 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 78.1 seconds left. nearly failed on double pipe slider to wall on the wall but saved herself and toes didnt dip the water. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 6 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:69m 45 seconds 1 blob launch 2 spider climb 20m 3 lock salmon ladder 25m rungs 4 rope climb 22m Competitors 95 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 2.5 seconds left. this is Ries 4th Kanzenseiha which means she has the 3rd most kanzenseihas of anyone on Ninja Warrior 100 Hiroyo Shimada KANZENSEIHA 4.0 seconds left. this is Hiroyos 7th Kanzenseiha which means she has the joint most Kanzenseihas in The History Of Ninja Warrior along with Sayaka Asami. Fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 2 attempts 2 kanzenseihas Best Performance:Hiroyo Shimada 1st person to have the fastest time in every round